


This Cross Of Ground

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Church Going - Philip Larkin
Genre: Buildings, Drabble, Far Future, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cross Of Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/gifts).



That X of ground marked out in stone, or banks where stone once was. A few tiles, the suggestion of mighty, fallen, timbers. Now and again, if one is lucky, a fragment of bright, lovely, coloured glass. Around it, human bones, too old to frighten. This was a building, once. No more. Thousands of them, all over the country: one will pass five or six of them in a day's walk.

What were they? Nobody knows, now. They make good meeting places. Perhaps that's what they were meant to say: here, where your path crosses mine, we stop, and speak.


End file.
